Sonic Underground
Sonic Underground – amerykańsko-francuski serial animowany wyprodukowany we współpracy Sega of America, Les Studios Tex, DIC Entertainment i TF1, opowiadający o przygodach Jeża Sonica i jego rodzeństwa. Pierwszy raz w emisji pojawił się we Francji 6 stycznia 1999, a potem w USA 30 sierpnia 1999. Produkcja ta nie zdobyła pozytywnych opinii i produkcję zakończono 23 maja 1999 roku. Jest to trzeci serial stworzony przez DIC o przygodach najszybszego jeża świata powstały na podstawie gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i jednocześnie ostatni; w przeciwieństwie do innych produkcji z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, serial ten jest oddzielny, gdyż tam Sonic ma dwójkę rodzeństwa i pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, a także tworzy zespół rockowy Sonic Underground. W Polsce premiera serialu nastąpiła 7 września 2007 r. na kanale KidsCo, a od 5 sierpnia 2013 r. powtarzała go TV Puls 2. Przy pierwszej emisji trwającej od 5 sierpnia do 6 września 2013r. wyemitowano tylko 25 odcinków. Ostatnia emisja na TV Puls 2 zakończyła się 12 listopada 2014 tym samym pokazując premierowy 26 odcinek. Od 1 grudnia 2015 r. emituje go Top Kids. W Polsce wyemitowano tylko 26 z 40 odcinków. Jest jednocześnie jedyną produkcją o przygodach Sonica, której dystrybucją zajął się Disney na świecie podczas przejęcia udziałów DIC. Opis fabuły Akcja odbywa się na planecie Mobius, w mieście Mobotropolis, gdy królowa Aleena urodziła trojaczki. Nadała im imiona – Sonic, Manic oraz Sonia, lecz radość królowej nie trwała długo, gdyż zły Robotnik wypowiedział wielką wojnę, a królowa nie mogła dopuścić, żeby dzieciom stała się jaka krzywda, ponieważ wierzyła, że gdy dorosną, będą walczyć o wolność. Więc w przebraniu uciekła z nimi i zostawiła dzieci w koszyku, pod drzwiami pewnego domu. Sonica przygarnął jego wujek, Manica wziął ze sobą złodziej, a Sonię pewna arystokratka. Gdy Sonia, Sonic i Manic już dorośli, nic nie wiedzieli o swoim istnieniu. Aż pewnego dnia przyszła do nich Wyrocznia i dała im specjalne magiczne amulety. Potem rodzeństwo spotkało się i postanowiło odnaleźć swoją matkę. Bohaterowie * Sonic - niebieski jeż poruszający się prędkością ponaddźwiękową. Często się wygłupia, ale za to uwielbia też chilidogi. Jego medalion ma kształt gitary elektrycznej. * Sonia - różowa jeżyca, siostra Sonica i Manica, uwielbiająca modę. Nie lubi Sleeta, Dingo, robotów, doktora Robotnica, kiedy Sonic się wygłupia, kiedy Manic kradnie, karaluchów, pajęczyn. Jej medalion ma kształt keyboarda. * Manic - zielony jeż z podnoszonymi kolcami, brat Sonica i Soni. Jak był małym jeżątkiem otwierał sejfy. Jego medalion ma kształt perkusji. Sprzymierzeńcy jeży * Knuckles (pl. Kastest) - czerwona kolczatka. Nie lubi każdego, kto jest złodziejem. Jest zakochany w Soni. * Królowa Aleena - matka trzech jeży. Obawiała się, że jej dzieci spotka coś złego. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. * Wyrocznia - czarodziej, który dał jeżom magiczne medaliony. * Baltebi - pierwszy narzeczony Soni. Negatywni * Doktor Robotnik – szalony naukowiec, który wypowiadał straszną wojnę. Chce wyeliminować Sonica i jego rodzeństwo, aby zawładnąć całym Mobiusem. Nie lubi kiedy Sonic, Manic i Sonia psują jego plany. Nigdy mu się nie udaje. * Sleet - cesarski wilk. * Dingo - dziki pies. Obsada Odcinki Wydania DVD W 2005 r. wydano w Polsce DVD pt. "Sonic: Pogoń za królową". Wydanie zawierało 4 odcinki serialu, każdy opatrzony lektorem: # Pogoń za królową (To Catch a Queen) # Maskarada (Underground Masquerade) # Splątane sieci (Tangled Webs) # Weselne dzwony (Wedding Bell Blues) Kategoria:Seriale